


Back to me.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Amnesiac Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jisaac - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: No es como cuando eres un niño y tu amigo llora y para consolarlo le das un juguete o un dulce. No hay nada que puedas darle a la otra persona para tratar de componer su corazón roto, salvo, tal vez, una parte del tuyo.





	1. Back to me.

_2012._

El hombre trataba de disimular la discusión que tenía con aquella mujer. Stiles apostaba a que era su novia. Una novia muy enojada.

Énfasis en: era su novia, porque la chica gritó “Si quieres que esto se acabe está bien, no encontrarás a alguien como yo”

Stiles trató de disimular la risa cuando el chico de cabello negro respondió:

—Esa es la idea.

Stiles casi podía ver el humo que le salía por las orejas a la mujer mientras sus tacones retumbaban contra el suelo hacia la salida. Vio al pelinegro ponerse ambas manos en la cara, con gesto angustiado.

No dudó un momento y se acercó a él. Stiles nunca había hecho caso a la frase que siempre le dijeron sus padres: no hables con extraños.

¿Si no hablas con extraños cómo vas a conocer gente?

—¿Estás bien? —Stiles podría darse un golpe en la frente— bueno, se nota que no, pero es lo que usualmente se pregunta por cortesía— se encogió de hombros, el hombre lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿te gusta el helado de pistache?

El moreno lo miró como si fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—No pareces del tipo de helado de chocolate, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias. —El pelinegro suspiró y dejó de verlo. Stiles dio media vuelta y caminó a la heladería, viendo sobre su hombro, esperando que el chico en la mesa no se fuera.  
Pidió un helado de pistache y uno de frambuesa con kiwi para él. En cuanto tuvo ambos en las manos caminó de regreso a la mesa, sentándose a continuación. El moreno levantó la mirada y Stiles empujó el vaso de helado hacia él.

—A casi todo el mundo le gusta el helado de pistache, pero espero que tu no seas de ese pequeño porcentaje al que no porque ya lo compré.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, pero tomó el vaso.

—¿Cómo sé que no está envenenado? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—No lo sabes— Stiles pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de aquel hombre al que le había comprado un helado, aunque por mera apariencia no era alguien que necesitara de otra persona para comprarse algo— pero no lo haría, no es como si pudiera sacar tu cuerpo cargando o huir sin que nadie me vea, eres como el doble de lo que yo.

Eso sonó mal.

—No te estoy diciendo gordo, solo que tienes mucho músculo y eres el doble que yo en músculo y…— el hombre no pudo evitar reírse. Stiles se quedó en silencio ante lo bonito que había sonado, algo le decía que pocas veces se reía, o eran pocas las personas con las que lo hacía.

Y no es por esa expresión que se carga de: si te acercas te arranco la garganta con mis dientes, no por nada del mundo podría ser eso…

Pero bueno, Stiles se sentía dichoso por lograr hacer un pequeño momento bueno dentro de uno malo.

Y es que necesitas de momentos malos para apreciar los buenos, y cuando estos se combinan… es cuando hay que atesorarlos.

Él lo sabía bien.

De cualquier manera, ahí estaba para apoyar a alguien que parecía atropellado por sus propias emociones. Él recibió ayuda cuando pasó por eso, no planea negársela a alguien más. A menos que el otro involucrado lo mandara por un tubo, por ahora no parecía ser el caso.

—¿Y tú crees que este músculo se mantiene a base de helado? —preguntó. Stiles se quedó en blanco un momento ¿Estaba haciendo una broma?

—Supongo que no, pero no te hará daño uno de vez en cuando— Stiles empezó a comer en cuanto vio a su acompañante probar su helado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la cuchara de Stiles iba a medio camino hacia su boca cuando le preguntó.

—Me dicen Stiles, ¿el tuyo?

—Derek— respondió con simpleza— ¿te dicen? —Stiles hizo una mueca, se había fijado.

—Mi nombre es complicado y no me gusta, así que quienes me conocen me llaman Stiles.

—Yo no te conozco, así que podría llamarte por el real.

—Técnicamente ya nos conocemos, nos hemos presentado, estamos hablando y estás comiendo el helado que traje… dime que eso no califica como conocerse.

Derek pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir, resignado.

—Stiles, entonces, ¿por qué traerle un helado a un extraño?

El castaño se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Parecía que lo necesitabas— la forma en la que se movían las cejas de Derek le recordaba a Stiles al movimiento de una oruga.

—Sí bueno, terminar una relación requiere de helado después— Stiles bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento— ¿quién dice que ante una ruptura no se pueden decir esas palabras? Aunque no sirvan para nada.

Derek movió la mano quitándole importancia.

—De todas maneras, no iba a funcionar, así que mejor terminarlo antes que tarde.

Stiles frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo intentaste si quiera? —Derek lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

—Un tiempo, sí— el pelinegro observó hacia el techo— pero después fue más fácil solo dejar de intentarlo y agobiarme junto a ella.

Stiles sintió que sus cejas se disparaban hacia arriba en una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Fácil? ¿Cómo esperas durar en una relación si no lo intentas? Mis padres siempre decían: no hay que tirarlo, tienes que repararlo y a ellos les funcionó.

—Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando de esto con un niñato como tú— Stiles se sintió ofendido.

—Tengo veintidós, no hay ningún niñato aquí— Derek volvió a mirarlo.

—Te ves mucho más joven.

—Me lo han dicho— Stiles se hizo hacia adelante, recargándose en la mesa— hey, no sé cuáles sean tus razones para ser de esa manera, pero tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad con alguien cuando tengas la ocasión, no desecharlo tan rápido.

Derek suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo— Stiles se enderezó en el asiento. Derek se agachó e hizo como que recogió algo del suelo y lo depositó en la mesa.

—Ten, se te cayó la modestia.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. Derek solo negó con la cabeza y disimuló su risa con una tos.

 

+++

 

—¿Ese es Camden? — le preguntó a Jackson. El rubio levantó la mirada del cachorro de Isaac y observó a donde Stiles señalaba, las canchas de basketball— ¿Y está con Derek?

—Sí, es Cam— ambos chicos se detuvieron— y supongo que el tal Derek del que me hablaste es el chico de cabello negro, porque el otro es Boyd.

—No pensé que se conocieran— murmuro Stiles.

—Es un pueblo pequeño, Sti, —Jackson se agachó para acariciar al cachorro— aunque no está nada mal el famoso Derek.

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes novio— Jackson se puso en pie y le sonrió.

—Eso no quita que pueda apreciar a otros chicos— tomó de la manga al castaño y lo arrastró a la entrada de la cancha, Stiles trató de zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

—¡No quiero ir allí! —exclamó— parecerá que lo acoso, Jacks.

—Vamos a saludar a mi cuñado, Sti, deja de hacer drama.

Ambos sabían que si Stiles realmente quisiera irse podría hacerlo sin problemas, Jackson no tenía tanta fuerza, que le gustara hacer drama era diferente.

Llegaron hasta donde los tres chicos estaban jugando basket. Derek no volteó en su dirección ni una sola vez, demasiado concentrado en pasar la defensa que implicaba Boyd. Camden sí los miró, sonriéndole a los dos chicos y saludándolos con la mano.

Stiles podía escuchar a su mejor amigo hablando con Cam, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el chico pelinegro que acababa de encestar. Cuando Derek los notó esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Stiles la correspondió. Jackson le dio un codazo para nada disimulado. El castaño lo vio mal un segundo antes de mirar si Derek se había dado cuenta, para su buena suerte se había ido al borde de la cancha, donde había tres maletas y de una sacó una toalla para secarse el sudor y de paso beber agua.

Stiles de verdad que quería despegar su vista de él, pero había algo en sus movimientos que se lo impedía. Derek parecía relajado, para nada tenso a diferencia de cuando se habían conocido, que tampoco es como si hubiera tardado mucho en relajarse con él… pero Derek tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Y esa que llevaba ahorita era diferente a la que mostró con él.

Esperaba, con el tiempo, descubrir esa diferencia.

Derek se acercó a ellos, Stiles por un momento consideró salir corriendo, tal vez sí parecía un tanto acosador. El chico de sonrisa bonita se agachó hacia el cachorro y comenzó a acariciarlo. En un momento levantó la mirada y ambos se quedaron observando hasta que Derek se enderezó de nuevo.

—Hola— saludó.

—¿Qué hay, Derek? —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres jugar? —señaló con la cabeza hacia el aro. Stiles negó.

—El basket no se me da— Derek elevó ambas cejas— terminaré golpeándote con el balón, eso seguro.

—Me arriesgaré— Stiles resopló y caminó al lado de Derek hasta posicionarse frente al aro. Boyd le lanzó el balón y Derek lo atrapó para pasárselo.

Se colocó justo detrás de él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para acomodar el balón y enseñarle el movimiento que debía hacer para lanzar. Stiles sintió su cara enrojecer al estar tan cerca del moreno. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando Derek se separó y lo dejó para que lanzara.

Dicho y hecho. Tal vez fue causa de no prestar atención a sus palabras, pero el balón se estrelló con el aro, rodando un par de veces por el contorno antes de caer al suelo, botando ligeramente y estrellándose contra el brazo de Boyd.

Bueno, por lo menos no había golpeado a Derek o a Jackson, porque Jackson seguro lo mataría.

No llegaría a eso, pero era su mejor amigo, podía exagerar las cosas si quería.

Stiles ofreció una disculpa a Boyd y éste negó con la cabeza, alegando que no estuvo tan mal si era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Stiles no supo cómo decirle que no, que no era la primera y en todas las ocasiones terminaba de la misma manera. Derek lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero no mencionó nada.

Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y volvió junto a Jackson. Camden rápidamente le preguntó de qué conocía a Derek.

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que, solo tratabas de ayudar a otra persona en un momento aparentemente malo y después, sin querer, Stiles puede jurarlo, le gustó tanto su sonrisa que de verdad quería conocer a esa persona?

Decidió que esa explicación no era la más adecuada y respondió simplemente:

—En el centro comercial.

—Me compró un helado de pistache— añadió Derek, a quien no había escuchado llegar. Stiles miró hacia atrás, para encontrarlo sosteniendo el par de maletas que ya había visto y ni rastro de Boyd.

—¿Tú fuiste el chico del helado de pistache? —Camden soltó una carcajada. Stiles miró a Derek acusadoramente.

—Tenía que advertirles de un chico que andaba comprando helados a extraños y te los hacía comer sin saber si estaban envenenados— Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Es que eres la única persona en el mundo que se comería un helado regalado por quien sabe quién— Camden le dio una palmada a Derek.

—Yo me lo comería— musitó Jackson. Stiles lo miró agradecido, por algo eran mejores amigos.

Derek le dio su maleta a Camden y se despidió de los tres. Le sonrió una última vez a Stiles antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cancha.

Stiles no quiso averiguar que era esa extraña sensación en su estómago por la última sonrisa, estaba mejor creyendo que eran gases y no una estampida de rinocerontes.

 

+++

 

Derek se tocó la mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo sonreía a los extraños? Bueno, Stiles ya no era un extraño, así que técnicamente le estaba sonriendo a un… ¿conocido? Derek no quería ni pensar en la palabra amigo. Con Boyd y Camden era más que suficiente. No necesitaba más gente en su vida aparte de ellos y sus hermanas, muchas gracias.

No después de ella.

No después de lo que le hizo.

No después de ver el daño que podía provocarle a la gente sin darse cuenta, y es que él era un huracán. Arrasaba con todo lo que tocaba y solo dejaba ruinas.

No quería dejar en ruinas a Stiles. No quería arrasar con su sonrisa.

No quería quererlo. Ni conocerlo más.

Entonces, ¿por qué coño le había sonreído?

Ella una vez le dijo: tu sonrisa es una invitación a hablarte. Y desde ese momento había dejado de sonreír.

Por miedo a que otra persona se acercara a él como las polillas a la luz.

Las polillas se quemaban, al igual que la gente que dejaba acercarse demasiado. De un día para otro solo dejaban de brillar.

Y Derek estaba cansado de ser oscuridad.

 

+++

 

_“Necesitas oscuridad para que la luz pueda brillar”_

“Tus cejas parecen orugas andando en una hoja” Derek detuvo su carrera y miró extrañado el mensaje en su pantalla. Miró alrededor del parque una vez antes de volver su atención al móvil. Revisó el número, que no había registrado aun, tratando de reconocerlo.

Stiles. Era el número de Stiles. No lo había registrado con la esperanza de que el chico lo olvidara, pero era obvio que tenía buena memoria.

Derek aún conservaba el papel donde Stiles anotó su móvil. Guardó el pedazo de hoja en el cajón de su mesa de noche, pero antes de hacerlo lo había memorizado. Él, en un afán por alejar al chico, le había dictado rápidamente el suyo la vez que se encontraron en la cafetería, Stiles se había tomado la delicadeza de tomar una de las tarjetitas del café y apuntó el suyo, entregándoselo después.

Derek se sorprendió un poco por las ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía el chico en ese momento, pero se mordió la lengua y no preguntó. Porque preguntar implicaría conocerlo más y de paso darle pauta para que él también lo conozca.

Y mientras Derek pudiera impedirlo, lo haría.

 

+++

 

La respuesta no llegó y Stiles se deslizó contra la pared, dejando la cabeza recargada contra ella. Camden le había dicho que Derek era extraño, pero no extraño de una forma bizarra, lo era de una forma curiosa y Cam pensaba que era por eso por lo que Stiles se veía irremediablemente atraído hacia él, como una polilla a la luz.

Pero Derek no era luz. Derek era lo que permitía que ésta brillara.

Esa frase dejó tan confundido a Stiles que no pudo decir palabra. Solo asintió hacia Cam y se sentó en el sofá que había en el departamento de los hermanos Lahey y de Jackson, porque Jackson pasaba más tiempo allí y en la propia casa de Stiles que en la bonita casa que sus padres tenían, pero Jackson prefería estar rodeado de ruido en vez de silencio en esa casa siempre vacía.

Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que se habían hecho amigos.

Stiles era ruido por donde lo veías.

_“¿En la oscuridad el ruido te molesta?”_

 

+++

 

Stiles se detuvo para calmar su respiración y mirar un poco del bosque a su alrededor, ese siempre había sido su sendero favorito para correr antes de irse a Nueva York.

Esperaba, en unos dos años poder estar de regreso y ayudar con la unidad de neurología del hospital de Beacon y poder recorrer ese sendero diario. Lo había extrañado en todo ese tiempo que había pasado en la universidad. Tal vez extrañaría un poco del bullicio de la gran ciudad, pero ese lugar, su primer hogar le ofrecía la paz que todo su ruido interior le negaba. Ser hiperactivo a veces ayudaba, sobre todo en temporada de exámenes y entrega de proyectos, pero el hecho de que su mente no estuviera tranquila por más de dos minutos era una verdadera mierda a veces.

Excepto cuando corría. Cuando corría era libre, era aire, era efímero.

Era como si pudiera desconectarse de todo y de todos, sin preocuparse por más allá de la zancada siguiente y evitar las ramas del suelo.

Iba a retomar su carrera cuando alguien pasó a su lado, corriendo y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír. Reconocería ese cabello y esa espalda donde fuera.

Era libre hasta que un desorden andante comenzó a correr a su lado.

 

+

 

Derek se sentó en la banca más cercana después de realizar sus estiramientos. Stiles lo alcanzó segundos después y se sentó junto a él, ambos tomando de sus respectivas botellas de agua.

Derek observó a un par de personas que los observaban con curiosidad y sospecha, él estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero ¿Stiles? Dudaba que las miradas recelosas fueran dirigidas hacia su persona en cualquier circunstancia.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Derek qué parecía Stiles, él respondería sin dudarlo que era luz. Luz y desorden. Tal vez incluso caos, pero generalmente el caos se refería a cosas negativas y Stiles era todo menos negativo, era un realista optimista y ambas cosas eran completamente diferentes.

Él, en cambio, era caos, y el caos consume todo lo que toca.

_“¿Cómo puedes decir que has vivido si nada te ha desordenado los planes?”_

 

+++

 

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —inquirió, mirando a Camden después de que Derek, sin razón, dejara de responder a sus mensajes y de encontrarse en el sendero para correr.

—Eso no es algo que me corresponda decir, Sti— Cam le revolvió el cabello— puede que él te lo diga algún día, pero hasta que no pase, no averigües por tu cuenta.

Es lo peor que Camden le pudo decir. La curiosidad se avivó dentro de Stiles, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba buscando entre los expedientes archivados de su padre. El chico podía atribuir su curiosidad a ser hijo del Sheriff.

Buscó el expediente con el apellido Hale en la caja hasta que dio con él, había preguntado sutilmente a Camden el apellido de Derek.

Hale. Stiles paladeó al pronunciarlo, como si estuviera saboreándolo y estaba seguro de que lo había leído o escuchado en algún lado antes.

Sacó el expediente en cuanto lo encontró y comenzó a revisarlo.

Era sobre un accidente de auto. Un conductor ebrio que se había saltado la barda de contención, invadiendo el carril contrario y estrellándose contra el coche de los padres de Derek. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

Stiles sintió su boca secarse y un escalofrío recorrerle al leer el motivo del por qué los padres de Derek habían salido a esas horas. Su hijo había llamado pidiéndoles auxilio, al parecer su novia había tenido un accidente en la fiesta a la que se había escapado y ellos habían ido a buscarlo.

Su curiosidad le pudo y buscó el expediente con el apellido de la novia de Derek.

Krasikeva.

La palabra suicidio estaba remarcada en negro al borde del papel. La nota que dejó la chica (y que habían encontrado entre la ropa de Paige) estaba dentro de una bolsa de evidencia, transparente. Stiles no pudo evitar leerla.

Al parecer alguien la había estado acosando, a ella y a su familia, y de paso, también a Derek. La habían amenazado con revelar información privada si no hacía lo que ellos le decían. No sabía que el negocio de drogas fuera tan fuerte en Beacon Hills. Paige ya no podía más y en vez de buscar ayuda con la policía o informar a sus padres de lo sucedido, decidió quitarse la vida.

La última línea decía: mi mayor temor es que te hagan daño, Derek, tú no tienes que pagar por mis errores.

Casi podía ver a Derek echándose la culpa por lo sucedido.

Había una hoja al final del expediente, donde se explica que al principio se trató como un homicidio, siendo Derek el principal sospechoso, ya que él estaba con el cuerpo. Hasta que encontraron la nota y causa de muerte se le exoneró.

“Es más fácil solo terminarlo” las palabras de Derek se colaron en su mente y guardó el expediente antes de que alguien entrara en la zona de archivos.

¿Por qué la chica no solo pidió ayuda?

 

+++

 

Derek aun no entendía cómo terminaron en esa situación, sabía cómo fue provocada, pero no cómo ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Stiles, en un sofá que se le hacía demasiado pequeño para su gusto en esos momentos, viendo una película de bajo presupuesto, que al parecer tenía a todos entretenidos menos a él.

Él estaba un poquito más entretenido contando los lunares en el perfil izquierdo de Stiles.

A buena hora había aceptado que la sesión de cine de miércoles por la noche fuera en su departamento. ¿Por qué tenían que fumigar esa semana el edificio donde vivían Isaac y Camden? Justo la semana que les tocaba a ellos organizar la reunión. La culpa era de él, por aceptar que la hicieran ahí y no obligarlos a ir a casa de Jackson o Stiles. No deberían haber importado todos los argumentos de que rompería el orden y bla bla bla de Camden.

Ahora se encontraban ahí. Su cuerpo demasiado cerca del de Stiles, pudiendo contar los lunares sin que se viera demasiado descarado.

En algún momento regresó su atención a la película, en la toma donde había una hormiga gigante arrasando con la ciudad. Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, solo serían segundos…

Despertó, sintiendo el brazo hormigueando porque había algo apretándolo. Levantó la cabeza. El loft solo estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Miró hacia su costado. Había un desorden de cabello castaño recargado en su hombro.

Stiles.

Stiles estaba profundamente dormido contra su hombro. Con cuidado se movió, dejando al chico recargado sobre el cojín del sofá. Logró ver una hoja de papel en la mesa de cristal.

“Se veían tan relajados dormidos que no pudimos despertarlos, Sti tiene tiempo sin dormir bien, hay pizza en la cocina para que coman algo.” Jackson.  
¿Cómo sabía Jackson que Derek vería la nota? ¿Por qué Stiles tenía tiempo sin dormir como se debía?

Agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, para sacar un par de mantas y ponerlas encima del chico, el loft podía ser muy frío en ocasiones. El chico se removió al sentirlas, pero no alcanzó a despertar.

Después de acomodarlas caminó hacia la cocina, él si tenía hambre, y podía dejar dormir a un amigo en su sofá por una noche.

Amigo.

Se quedó congelado en su sitio al pensarlo.

 

+

 

Ver a Stiles completamente desorientado, apenas levantándose, era algo que no tenía precio. Derek reprimió su sonrisa al ver el cabello en todas direcciones del chico y su expresión de confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó cuándo lo notó sentado en un taburete de la barra americana de la cocina.

—En mi departamento— Derek se levantó y tomo una taza— ¿Café, té o leche? —ofreció.

—¿Tienes chocolate en polvo? —Derek rodó los ojos, ¿y así decía que no era ningún niñato? Sirvió la leche en la taza y sacó el frasco de chocolate, dejándolos en la barra. Stiles caminó hasta él y observó la taza unos segundos mientras se relamía los labios.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? — preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Claro.

Stiles dio media vuelta y casi corrió hasta la puerta que quedaba junto a su habitación. Derek volvió a sentarse y siguió tomando su café hasta que el chico regresó.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —cuestionó mientras se servía un par de cucharadas de chocolate. Derek esperó a que tomara el primer trago de leche antes de responder. Sonrió cuando vio el bigote que le había quedado a Stiles después de beber.

—Dormías plácidamente y no me quitaba nada que te quedaras ahí— ¿Por qué no le estaba diciendo lo de la nota? Y ¿por qué no le dijo que no tuvo corazón para levantarlo si era la primera vez que dormía bien en quien sabe cuánto tiempo?

Stiles lo miró intensamente unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba— Derek frunció el ceño— dormir— aclaró el chico— tenía un par de días sin dormir más de dos horas.

—Eso no es sano, Stiles— repuso el pelinegro— ¿por qué? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Mi mente no descansa y he estado revisando unos expedientes de pacientes.

—¿Expedientes? —Stiles asintió.

—Me traje un par de casos de mi residencia en el hospital de Nueva York.

—¿Eres médico? —el chico negó con la cabeza mientras se terminaba la taza de leche.

—Me falta un año para terminar y otro para la especialización, pero la residencia la hacemos desde antes, ya sabes, para tener práctica.

Derek no sabía eso.

—¿En qué te vas a especializar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Jodida curiosidad.

—Neurología— Stiles comenzó a juguetear con la taza entre sus manos— al terminar quiero regresar aquí.

—¿Por qué desperdiciarías tu talento en este pueblo? —Stiles alzó la mirada y lo observó unos segundos.

—Es mi hogar y no haría mal tener más especialistas en un campo donde les faltan personas— Derek quiso darse un golpe al ver la tristeza que tiñó los ojos del chico. Stiles era como un libro abierto.

—No lo decía con mala atención, yo solo…—Stiles levantó una mano.

—Está bien, es un pueblo pequeño, cualquiera pensaría que es un desperdicio quedarse— Stiles dejó quieta la taza— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí entonces?

Derek se sintió pequeño por un momento. Desvió la mirada hacia su taza.

—Mi hermana Laura quiere poner una sede de nuestra empresa aquí, así que vine para hacerme cargo de ella mientras comienza a funcionar, después regresaré a Nueva York.  
Stiles se quedó callado tanto tiempo que Derek lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Construcciones Hale es suya? —su tono de voz fue algo chillón. Derek asintió— ¡Joder! Ya decía que tu apellido me sonaba, leí un artículo sobre ustedes en una revista de bienes raíces, están arrasando ¿eh? Eso explica tu bonito departamento— Stiles miró alrededor y Derek se cuestionó la razón, su departamento era muy normal. Tres habitaciones, dos de ellas con baño propio y vestidor, un baño común, el salón, comedor, cocina y su oficina.

Si Stiles se sorprendía de eso tendría que haber visto su antigua casa.

Su sonrisa se borró y carraspeó, tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tal vez era solo la localización en donde estaba, teniendo una vista privilegiada de Beacon.

Stiles lo miró con atención antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por permitir que me quedará— susurró— y también por el chocolate— el castaño se puso en pie y llevó su taza hasta el fregadero, Derek vio sus intenciones por limpiarla y sostuvo su brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

—No fue nada— Stiles dio un paso atrás— debes dormir más, Stiles— el chico asintió y apretó los labios.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, Stiles tomando su chaqueta del sofá donde la había dejado.

¿Cómo se supone que debía despedirse? Eso estaba cuestionándose, pero Stiles decidió por él. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando ya ambos estaban de pie en el umbral.  
Derek alcanzó a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras.

_“¿Qué pasa cuando es la misma oscuridad la que consume la luz, provocando su extinción?”_

+

 

Tenía una pluma apretada entre los labios, mientras señalaba con el rotulador amarillo los síntomas más relevantes. Stiles llevaba meses tratando un caso de amnesia postraumática que ya le daba dolor de cabeza. El paciente afectado había sufrido un ligero trauma durante un accidente de auto, estuvo en coma por una semana y tenía cuatro meses sin poder recordar años de su vida ¿cómo era eso posible? Él sabía que había casos excepcionales y ese era uno de ellos. Por el tipo de trauma sufrido no debería ser un caso tan severo de pérdida de memoria, sin embargo, ahí estaba, revisando las resonancias para ver más zonas afectadas.

Un ruido lo hizo brincar en su sitio en el sofá, Jackson había depositado un vaso de agua sobre la mesa donde estaba trabajando. Stiles le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y regresó su atención al expediente.

—Nos queda un mes de vacaciones, Sti, dime ¿por qué sigues trabajando en eso?

—Porque tengo que revisarlos antes de regresar —hizo una anotación en su libreta— y necesito estar ocupado en algo.

Jackson suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Cuál era el caso que me pediste revisar en caso de demanda? —Stiles le pasó el expediente con una sonrisa. Esas eran las ventajas de tener un mejor amigo estudiando leyes.

 

+

 

El revuelo alborotó a ambos chicos, haciéndolos levantar la cabeza. El novio de Jackson, Isaac, junto a su hermano y Derek entraron por la puerta principal de la casa del rubio, con bolsas en las manos llenas de algo que Stiles pensó eran botellas y frituras.

No les dieron tiempo a explicar que estaban trabajando, Isaac se acercó a quitar los expedientes después de darle un beso a Jackson y de saludar a Stiles, los otros dos sacaron el contenido de las bolsas.

Stiles pensó que sería una larga noche al ver la cantidad de alcohol sobre la mesa.

 

+

 

Un par de horas después, Stiles se encontraba sentado en el techo de la casa de Jackson, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y la cabeza recargada contra la pared. Él nunca se negaba a una fiesta o reunión de sus amigos, pero ese día y el siguiente no eran los mejores para su ánimo.

Miró las estrellas y la luna que se asomaba tímida entre las nubes, cerró los ojos y dejó a su mente vagar. Los recuerdos del accidente de su madre lo golpearon con tanta fuerza que tuvo que colocarse una mano en la boca para detener el sollozo que quería salir.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, esperando que ese dolor le distrajera lo suficiente de la avalancha de emociones que estaba arrasando con él en esos momentos.

Una jadeó lo hizo abrir los ojos y aflojar un poco la presión de sus manos, Derek estaba de pie, a unos pasos de él. Miró hacia la ventana abierta del pasillo que daba al techo.

Derek se quedó quieto, como esperando su permiso para acercarse. Stiles se movió unos centímetros de su sitio, invitándolo a sentarse.

Derek tomó una de sus manos y la examinó con atención, había surcos morados en sus palmas, las marcas de sus uñas.

—¿Por qué? — susurró. Stiles no jaló su mano del contacto de Derek.

—Es mi manera de distraerme del dolor.

—¿Tomando y apretando con tanta fuerza tus manos que podrías hacerte sangre? —Stiles lo miró.

—Es más fácil sobrellevar el dolor emocional de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo. Stiles inhaló profundamente, tratando de reunir valor para hablar.

—Mi madre murió en un accidente de auto hace ocho años —Stiles omitió el “al igual que tus padres” que quería decir— venía de regreso de una conferencia, por la autopista y el auto se quedó sin frenos— tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia el cielo.

Derek apretó un poco su mano, tratando de darle apoyo.

—Cuando regresamos del funeral, papá y yo terminamos en un restaurante que estaba a las afueras del pueblo— hizo una pausa— no estoy muy seguro cómo terminamos ahí, pero hablamos de mamá, recordamos muchas cosas— sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla— y nos reímos bastante por todas las ocurrencias que hicimos, fue lo más extraño del mundo porque tuve un momento realmente bueno con mi padre dentro de toda la tragedia que sucedió a nuestro alrededor— bajó su mirada hacia sus tennis— desde entonces papá y yo somos más unidos —el sheriff había pasado más tiempo con su hijo en esos años que cuando estaban los tres juntos, como con miedo a desperdiciar las oportunidades que pudiera tener con Stiles, y él agradecía por ello, hubiera sido una verdadera mierda que su padre se alejara.

Es por eso por lo que Stiles siempre pensaba que dentro de algo malo había algo bueno también, había un momento que recordarías en el futuro y te haría sonreír a pesar de todo lo que pudo haber salido mal y que jamás debía negársele la ayuda a alguien.

Derek no se la estaba negando a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Derek entrelazó sus dedos e hizo un poco de presión. Stiles agradeció el gesto silencioso de apoyo.

—Hay una palabra brasileña— comenzó Derek, después de mucho tiempo en silencio, Stiles había pensado que se quedó dormido— “Saudade” se refiere a la tristeza que traen los buenos recuerdos.

Stiles se animó a mirarlo.

—Tu madre y mis padres son saudade— Stiles asintió y se permitió relajarse un poco.

 

+

 

Derek dejó de correr en cuanto vio a Stiles detenido a mitad del sendero, con ambas manos sobre las rodillas, mientras un espasmo lo recorría. Derek se acercó con cautela, pero haciendo ruido con los tennis para no asustarlo.

Llegó junto a él y lo hizo enderezarse. Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta en casa de Jackson. Y justo ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Stiles le había dicho que correr lo calmaba, se sentía libre al hacerlo, así que no fue una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí, lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas del castaño, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y Derek se sintió impotente.

No es como cuando eres un niño y tu amigo llora y para consolarlo le das un juguete o un dulce. No hay nada que puedas darle a la otra persona para tratar de componer su corazón roto, salvo, tal vez, una parte del tuyo.

 

+++

 

Después de esa noche en el techo algo había cambiado entre ambos chicos. Si querían encontrar a uno, seguramente estaba en compañía del otro, la sonrisa de Derek se mostraba en cuanto veía a Stiles y bueno, Stiles siempre había tenido una sonrisa fácil.

Jackson lo sabía muy bien. Incluso se lo había dicho a Stiles.

—Era una sonrisa con tu firma. Marca Stilinski. —dijo Jackson, Stiles solo miró al suelo— sé lo que te digo Sti, hazme caso, esa sonrisa es solo para ti.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con eso, Jacks? —preguntó el castaño.

—Dar el paso que los dos se mueren por dar.

—¿Y si él no quiere?

—Lo quiere Sti, solo que cree que no lo merece— Jackson sabía que Stiles lo entendería bien, ambos habían llegado a esa conclusión después de que el castaño compartiera lo que había averiguado sobre Derek y lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

 

+

 

_“¿La madurez tiene algo que ver con dejar de temer a la oscuridad?”_

—Me desordenaste la vida— Derek sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, justo lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo, Stiles acababa de decirle que se enamoró de él, se enamoró de esa bonita sonrisa que tiene y de esas cejas que parecían orugas y que en cualquier momento echarían a volar.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Sti— se mordió la lengua para no reírse por su mentira— y además debería quererte de la misma manera —tal vez había usado demasiado rápido la carta del mejor amigo, pero tenía que hacerle entender a Stiles que no lo veía más allá de eso.

—Repítelo hasta que lo creas, Derek— ¿qué tan bien lo conocía el chico frente a él?

—Lo creo, lo sé, Stiles, has visto como terminan mis relaciones, como terminan las personas que se acercan demasiado.

—Sé que no permitirías que lo mismo me pasara, Derek— Stiles dio un paso hacia él.

—Viste el expediente, ¿no es así? —Stiles se quedó estático— ¿con qué derecho?

—Yo… —el chico movió sus manos.

—Olvídalo— Derek se dio la vuelta y soltó una amarga risa— una parte de la carta que dejó Paige no la tiene la policía— caminó hasta su cuarto y abrió un cajón de la encimera, buscando la hoja que la policía jamás vio. Encontró primero el papel con el número de Stiles, lo miró unos segundos antes de seguir rebuscando.

Cuando la encontró salió de vuelta al salón, donde se encontraba Stiles esperándolo, haciendo un movimiento incesante con el pie que lo pondría de los nervios en otra circunstancia, pero él también estaba tan nervioso que no podía decir nada al respecto.

Le pasó la hoja doblada en cuatro, tratando de evitar el contacto entre sus dedos.

—Adelante, léela— cruzó ambos brazos encima del pecho— fue mi culpa, a fin de cuentas.

Stiles la abrió y vio sus ojos pasearse rápidamente por las 12 líneas que componían esa parte de la carta.

Esa parte donde lo hacía responsable de su suicidio, Derek se la había aprendido de memoria.

“Es justo por la cantidad de amor que te tengo que no había permitido que te hicieran daño, Derek, que había hecho todo lo que pedían, porque como sea, era un problema que cargaba por culpa de mi familia, pero ¿tú? Tú y tu familia no tenían que pagar por los errores de la mía.  
Ahora, entiendo la razón por la que terminaste conmigo Derek, la entiendo a la perfección, y es justo por eso que ya no tengo que protegerte. Ellos creen que ya no significas nada para mí, me aseguré de que lo creyeran, así que ya puedo ser libre, ya no necesito protegerte.  
Libre después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que he hecho, espero que nunca te enteres de todas ellas, pero si lo haces, quiero que sepas que, al quererte, fui sincera. Creo que no he querido más de lo que he hecho contigo.  
Sé feliz, Der.  
Por fin hoy, seré libre. “

Stiles levantó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Crees que ella te culpó por ello? —preguntó con la voz rota. Derek asintió.

—Si no hubiera terminado con ella, hubiera seguido luchando o la larga hubiera dicho lo que sucedía y podría haberla ayudado, podríamos haber buscado ayuda.

—O podría haber terminado de la misma manera, Derek, no sabes realmente qué pudo haber sucedido— Stiles caminó un paso hacia él— ella pudo buscar otras alternativas, sin embargo, escogió esa, ¿por qué? Jamás lo sabremos con seguridad y él hubiera no existe, Der, no puedes culparte por ello.

—Mis padres…— había dejado caer ambos brazos a los lados.

—Por ellos tampoco, Der— Stiles colocó ambas manos en sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara— hicieron lo que cualquier padre haría por sus hijos, fueron a socorrerte y sí, lo que sucedió fue una tragedia, pero tal vez eso debía suceder o tal vez no, es algo que tampoco sabremos jamás, pero, Derek— la calidez en los ojos de Stiles lo hizo estremecerse, él no merecía que lo vieran con tanto cariño, y menos alguien como Stiles. Stiles merecía algo mejor— fuiste amado por ellos y aunque ya no estén aquí estoy seguro de que no te culpan, ¿tus hermanas lo hacen?

Derek negó, ambas se lo habían dicho para sacarlo del pozo de miseria en el que se había metido cuando tenía dieciséis.

—Deja de culparte— Stiles limpió una de las lágrimas que habían caído— deja de sentirte como si fueras oscuridad— susurró— también mereces que te amen Derek, y debes permitirte amar.

Derek tomó por las muñecas al castaño y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mereces que te ame alguien mejor, Stiles, alguien que no esté roto.

Stiles soltó una carcajada.

—También estoy roto, Derek, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Todos lo estamos, unos más que otros, y buscamos alguien que esté igual que nosotros para complementarnos, para entendernos.

—Te romperé más— Stiles negó.

—Me has ayudado a repararme, Der, ¿yo a ti no? —Derek negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de Stiles murió en ese instante.

El castaño retiró sus manos del agarre en que las tenía y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Espero que encuentres a alguien que te complemente, Derek— el chico caminó hacia la puerta y le dio una última mirada antes de salir del loft.

Si él había sido quien alejó a Stiles, ¿por qué sentía que el chico se había llevado una parte suya?

 

+++

 

_“Las estrellas desaparecieron, dejando a la luna en soledad”_

Stiles era saudade.

Derek se dio cuenta cuando estaba en casa, con el móvil en la mano, extrañando las ocurrencias que Stiles siempre le mandaba. Necesitando ese mensaje en que el chico se burlaba de sus cejas que parecían orugas.

Porque mientras estaba viendo la televisión en una mala película, le faltaba el parloteo constante al que el chico lo había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas, aportando comentarios que hacían más llevadera la película, que siendo tan mala no entendía como seguían viendo. Extrañaba la distracción que implicaba Stiles.

Añoraba sus carreras en el bosque, la compañía muda que se hacían en sincronía. Las pláticas en la banca del parque después de entrenar, a pesar de que los miraran extraño, porque, bueno, ¿qué hacía el hijo del sheriff con un antiguo sospechoso de homicidio? Eso era algo que el pueblo jamás olvidaría. Pero a Stiles…

_Oh, Stiles_

A él, parecía no importarle en absoluto y a Derek dejó de importarle por esa razón, si Stiles estaba cómodo con él, el mundo puede rodar.

Pero, sobre todo, extrañaba el desorden que traía a su vida. Porque Stiles también lo había desordenado por completo. Su casa, su mente, su alma y lo que quedaba de su corazón.

 

+

 

—Regresa — susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando los mensajes que había compartido con Derek.

Derek.

_Derek era saudade ahora._

Y Stiles… Stiles ahora era oscuridad.

 

+++

 

_“Que la oscuridad repare lo que la luz no pueda arreglar”_

Miró al chico que llevaba un vaso de café en la mano y se iba ajustando la chaqueta. Derek estuvo a nada de interrumpir su camino y hablarle.

Pero ¿qué podía decirle?

¿Lo siento? No sonaba bien ni para él.

¿Te quiero? Era la verdad, pero tal vez demasiado rápido dadas las circunstancias.

En vez de eso, Derek se quedó en su acera, viendo como el chico seguía calle abajo, ajeno por completo a su presencia.

 

+

 

Stiles ya no era luz. Derek podía adivinarlo incluso a la distancia después de todas aquellas ocasiones en que se encontraron corriendo en el sendero. Sabía que el chico regresaría al final de la semana a Nueva York, al igual que él, y por alguna razón no quería que se fuera sin haber arreglado las cosas.

¿Había algo que arreglar?

¿Cómo arreglas a la oscuridad sin luz? Derek estaba muy lejos de ser luz.

Pero, recordando las palabras que dijo Stiles aquel fatídico día: buscamos quien nos complemente.

Y si, en ese momento, ¿Stiles necesitaba oscuridad?

Tal vez no tenía sentido, pero hay cosas que la luz no podía reparar, Derek no podía llegar con su brillante sonrisa y tratar de remediarlo. No, debía llegar como el chico al que Stiles conoció, ese chico que le costaba sonreír y perdonarse a sí mismo.

Derek había dejado la culpa a un lado, pero si había algo que no podía permitir era que Stiles se extinguiera.

 

+

 

Stiles se había detenido a la mitad del sendero a tomar aire. Todos los músculos le dolían a causa del exceso de ejercicio al que había sometido a su cuerpo, le sorprendía no haberse desmayado ya.

Miró hacia el oeste, para no perderse el bonito espectáculo que implicaba la puesta del sol. Escuchó pasos detrás de él, alguien se detuvo a su lado y Stiles no tuvo que voltear para ver quién era.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —musitó.

—Demasiado— respondió, Derek.

Ambos observaron, ese justo momento en que el sol se ha puesto por completo y hay oscuridad por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que la luna haga su completa aparición.  
Ellos eran como esos segundos, segundos que daban paso a más luz.

—He sido…— comenzó el pelinegro, Stiles se giró y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo.

—Ambos lo hemos sido— susurró— pero estamos ahorita, aquí, juntos, y eso es más que suficiente.

Derek lo miró tratando de encontrar duda o rencor en sus ojos, pero solo halló cariño y algo que él podía apostar, era amor. Nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa manera. Derek se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, rozando los suyos con calma y sin prisas, un movimiento demasiado delicado. Con miedo a que el chico fuera a salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

Stiles no corrió ni se alejó, solo colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras sentía su sonrisa formándose.

_“Aceptaron ser luz, ser la luz que al otro le faltaba”_

 

+++

 

El vuelo a Nueva York generalmente era tedioso, pero con Stiles haciéndolo reír y tentándolo a cada oportunidad que tenía se le hizo más llevadero, sobre todo, por el hecho de querer llegar a su casa y encerrarse un buen rato en su habitación con el chico. Porque Stiles podía ser muy bueno cuando quería, pero también podía ser muy malo y eso a Derek le encantaba.

Eran tan diferentes que se complementaban.

De los trozos que habían quedado de ambos corazones habían hecho uno solo, uno que latía con fuerza y por los dos.

Esperando que jamás se rompiera y confiando en que si lo hacía estarían ambos para juntarlo de nuevo.

_¿Y si un trozo se caía y ninguno podía arreglarlo?_

Derek esperaba nunca tener esa pregunta de por medio. Miró con una sonrisa a Stiles, y cuando el chico se la devolvió se dio cuenta que ninguno permitiría que eso sucediera.  
Que un pedazo quedara flojo y suelto. Ambos lo pegarían. Ambos lo harían funcionar.


	2. Come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué carajo es un Stiles?

_2017._

_Helado de pistache._

_Deja de ser oscuridad._

_Helado de pistache._

_Helado._

_Pistache._

_Desorden._

_Ruido._

_Luz._

_Stiles._

_Stiles._

_Stiles._

_¿Qué carajo es un Stiles?_

 

+

 

La oscuridad era desconcertante. Miró a todos lados antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama y el escozor en su mano se debía a la intravenosa que tenía, todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición y a la vez estaba ansioso por moverse. Las persianas eran gruesas, pero por los bordes se colaba en poco de luz, dándole a entender que era de día y era más que obvio que estaba en un hospital.

¿Qué hacía en un hospital?

Había alguien dormido en una posición nada cómoda sobre el sofá que había pegado a la pared. El chico se veía tan cansado que no quería despertarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Disculpa— su voz sonaba rasposa y extraña, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo sin usar. El chico se removió, pero no despertó. Lo intentó más fuerte— ¡Disculpa! —ahora sí, el chico dio un bote en el sillón y en cuanto logró enfocarlo se puso de pie.

—¿Derek? —preguntó el chico, no se veía demasiado grande y tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas enmarcando sus ojos castaños.

—¿Quién eres? —el gesto del chico se descompuso y de repente parecía diez años más viejo.

—Médico— el chico se mordió el labio— iré por una enfermera. 

—Espera— musitó— ¿por qué estoy aquí? —el médico comenzó a moverse nervioso en su lugar.

—Alguien vendrá a explicarte todo en unos minutos, no tardaré— el chico se dio la vuelta y en ese momento Derek reparó en su ropa, llevaba unos jeans, tennis blancos y una sudadera azul sobre una camisa de cuadros también azul, un médico no se vestiría así.

El chico salió de la habitación y Derek ya no pudo preguntarle, tendría que esperar a que otra persona viniera.

Una persona que si parecía médico (llevaba la bata y estetoscopio) entró por la puerta, seguido de una chica que reconoció de inmediato. Cora, su hermana.

El médico se presentó como Ian Hoult, especialista en neurología. Y en cuanto se hizo un poco hacia atrás, Cora se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó. un abrazó tímido que él correspondió pasando su brazo libre por su espalda.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó. Cora miró al médico antes de alejarse.

—Tuvo un accidente de auto— sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no recordaba nada al respecto —sufrió un trauma severo que lo tuvo inconsciente siete meses.  
Derek se quedó un blanco.

—¿Estuve en coma? —el médico asintió y miró a Cora, tratando de descubrir la broma.

Ian le pidió que se recostará de nuevo, necesitaba revisarlo. Derek obedeció, completamente aturdido ante la información.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? —Derek se mordió el labio, pensando.

—La empresa… tenía que viajar a Beacon Hills para encontrar una nueva sede —sus ojos se abrieron demasiado de nuevo— ¡la reservación del vuelo! —se levantó tan abruptamente que casi golpea a Ian, que estaba revisando su respiración, por fortuna el médico se hizo hacia atrás, colocó una mano en el hombro de Derek y lo hizo recostarse.  
—No te preocupes por eso, hermano, Laura y yo lo solucionamos— Derek se pasó una mano por la cara.

A Derek no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que compartieron Cora e Ian.

—Necesito hacerle más análisis antes de dar un diagnóstico— Ian lo miró— te vamos a llevar a varias partes del hospital, por favor trata de relajarte— Derek asintió y Cora tomó su mano.

—¿Siete meses? —susurró.

—Los peores siete meses de mi vida— confirmó Cora.

—Lo siento tanto— musitó y los ojos de su hermana volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas— yo…

—Estuvo fuera de tu control, Der, no tienes por qué disculparte— Derek miró al techo.

—¿Quién era el chico que estaba en mi habitación? —Cora se tensó— ¿Cora?

—Era un conocido, hablaremos de eso después de tus análisis.

Un par de enfermeros llegaron y cambiaron a Derek a una camilla, para que fuera más fácil trasladarlo. Al salir de la habitación, un sollozo lo hizo tensarse, recostado como estaba no podía ver a nadie en el pasillo, así que levantó la cabeza y encontró al chico que había estado en su habitación cuando despertó, llorando. Había estado abrazando a otro chico, más bajo que él y con el cabello casi rubio. Ambos se separaron y el chico de cabello castaño se limpió las mejillas y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. ¿Por quién estaba llorando? ¿Estaba llorando por él? Derek quiso pegarse en la frente, era un pensamiento demasiado narcisista hasta para él.

Derek se sintió cohibido y desvió la mirada.

—¿Quiénes son ellos Cora?

La chica iba al lado de la camilla, detrás del enfermero para no estorbarle.

—Son unos conocidos.

—¿Tuyos? Porque yo en la vida los he visto— la chica suspiró y asintió.

—Sí, Derek, son amigos míos.

—Uno de ellos se veía muy afectado, ¿qué hacía en mi habitación? —Cora apretó su mano y pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Necesitaba salir y le pedí que se quedara contigo.

—¿Son solo amigos? —Cora soltó una risa incrédula y demasiado seca para ser sincera.

—Solo amigos, Der, él… tiene a alguien muy especial.

Oh.

—Si tú lo quieres de esa manera, ese chico se lo está perdiendo— Derek apretó su agarre y vio como Cora se limpiaba una lágrima.

_“El sol se ocultó y la luna no hizo su aparición, dejando a las estrellas a su suerte”_

 

+

 

Tanto ajetreo lo tenía agotado. Lo metieron en una máquina para hacerle una resonancia, le sacaron sangre, chequeo de reflejos, examen de la vista… A Derek nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. Eran demasiado tétricos y no había nada de calma. Se supone que un paciente debería estar tranquilo y con tanto ruido alrededor no era posible.  
Cuando por fin lo regresaron a su habitación, Laura estaba esperándolo ahí, con su médico, junto a Isaac, Camden y Boyd y los otros dos chicos amigos de Cora.  
El chico que había estado llorando y fue a la primera persona que vio al despertar, estaba jugueteando con un anillo entre sus dedos, anillo que llevaba en una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello. Los anillos se usan en las manos, ¿Por qué lo llevaba ahí?

Derek comenzaba a sentirse incómodo bajo el escrutinio de todos.

—Entonces…— comenzó.

—Entonces— repitió Laura— Derek, ¿lo último que recuerdas es tu viaje a Beacon? —Derek asintió con seguridad— ¿En qué año estamos?

—2012— respondió. Todos miraron al médico.

—Los análisis no muestran daño cerebral— el médico se acercó a él— padece amnesia post-traumática.

—¿Qué? —susurró— ¿cómo? No es posible —miró a Laura, la chica asintió— ¿Qué año es?

—2017— Derek tragó con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo fue el accidente?

—En Abril— en ese momento lo único que existía para Derek era Laura— estuviste siete meses en coma, hermano— eso era algo que ya sabía.

—No puede ser, yo— su voz se rompió— ¿me estás diciendo que no recuerdo cinco años de mi vida?

—Sí— confirmó la chica y Derek lo sintió como una bofetada. Miró a todos en la habitación, los amigos de Cora se habían alejado, quedando casi en un rincón de la habitación. Si solo eran amigos de su hermana, ¿por qué se veían igual de afectados?

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó mirando hacia ellos. Derek notó como todos se tensaron y el castaño parecía haber recibido un golpe— ¿Quiénes son en realidad? —El chico rubio dio un paso y parecía a punto de hablar, pero el castaño lo tomó del brazo.

—Somos amigos tuyos Derek, y de Cora y básicamente de todos aquí —respondió el chico de la sudadera azul— pero no nos recuerdas e Ian nos pidió que no te saturáramos de información— Derek frunció el ceño y miró el colgante del chico, era un anillo que tenía un grabado por dentro y por fuera. Asintió antes de volver a hablar.

—Perdón por olvidarte— susurró— a ambos —jugueteó con las mantas— ¿cómo se llaman? —el chico castaño tragó con fuerza.

—Mi nombre es Jackson— respondió el rubio y señaló al castaño— él es Stiles.

Derek se quedó quieto un segundo, Stiles… Stiles le sonaba de algo.

¿Qué es un Stiles?

—¿Stiles es tu nombre? —preguntó. Stiles esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Así me dicen, mi nombre es complicado.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —el chico se tensó y miró hacia Laura, que asintió.

—En 2012.

—¿Y cómo nos conocimos? —inquirió con curiosidad, Stiles, Stiles, la palabra se repetía tanto en su mente que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—En el centro comercial— respondió con cautela. Derek sabía que no le estaba contando la historia completa, pero el dolor lo distraía lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces solo somos amigos? ¿No hay nadie importante que esté olvidando? —todos negaron— puff, entonces han sido cinco años algo solitarios— Camden se acercó a él y comenzó a relatarle un par de cosas que tal vez necesitara ayuda para recordar.

Vio salir de la habitación a Stiles, Jackson y Laura, que le dio un apretón al dejarlo con los demás.

_¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal?_

 

+

 

—No se lo voy a decir— gruñó Stiles por quinta vez en el pasillo.

—¡No puedes negarle cinco años de su vida, Stiles! —exclamó frustrada Laura.

—¡No se los voy a negar! — se defendió— esperaremos un tiempo, para ver si recuerda.

—¿Y si no lo hace? — inquirió más calmada la chica. Stiles dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

—No lo voy a obligar a quererme— susurró.

—No lo harás, Sti— musitó Jackson— él te quería antes, apuesto a que aún lo hace, solo que no lo recuerda.

—¿Y si jamás recuerda que me quería? ¿Y si jamás recuerda esto? —sacó el collar de su camisa, llevaba la argolla de matrimonio colgada porque de esa manera no debía quitárselo ante las emergencias del hospital.

—Lo enamorarás de nuevo, Stiles— respondió Laura— pero creo que deberías decírselo, decirle que están casados y que sí está olvidando a alguien muy importante.

¿Por qué no se pudieron conocer un poquito antes? Tal vez, de esa manera lo recordaría.

¿Por qué no iba con él en el coche esa noche?

¿Por qué no alargó el beso de despedida esa fatídica noche? Lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que no lo volvería a hacer en siete largos meses… y él había sido optimista, esperando que Derek no tuviera muchas secuelas y si las tenía le duraran poco tiempo.

Pero él sabía bien que un coma de más de tres semanas era malo, ni mucho menos decir de uno de sietes meses, y la memoria… solo Dios sabía que tan dañada estaba.

Si hubiera alargado ese beso tal vez lo habría obligado a no ir a la oficina… tal vez lo hubiera logrado convencer…

Su vida se había convertido en demasiados tal vez.

En demasiadas preguntas… sabía que no había manera de evitarlo, como él siempre había dicho: jamás sabrían la razón por la que sucedieron, pero lo habían hecho y solo podía intentar vivir con las consecuencias.

No dejar que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

 

+++

 

—No es bueno saturar de información a Derek, no hay que forzar sus recuerdos— era la tercera vez que decía lo mismo Ian. Stiles solo asintió en su dirección, de todos los que estaban ahí era el único que lo entendía, por el infierno que lo sabía. Había pasado largas noches platicando con Ian sobre las posibles secuelas de Derek, pregúntenle a sus ojeras.

Cora estaba empecinada en decirle todo a Derek, contarle sobre esos años que no recordaba, pero Stiles siempre respondía que no, no podía hacerle eso a él. No podía obligarlo a quererlo. No quería.

Porque Derek no lo recordaba y decirle todo sobre su relación implicaría obligarlo a estar junto a él “por su propio bien”. Stiles lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso. Él esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para volver a estar juntos, esperaría a que los recuerdos de Derek regresaran y en el camino lo enamoraría de nuevo. Eso sí era algo que haría.

Pero, ¿y si Derek nunca recordaba? O ¿nunca lograba enamorarlo de nuevo?

Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero sabía los cambios que podía sufrir una persona con amnesia.

Stiles sintió sus ojos escocer mientras volvía a escuchar el ajetreo a su alrededor. Llevaban meses discutiendo lo mismo y la situación comenzaba a ser agonizante, para él y sus sentimientos. Alguien pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo apretó. Jackson.

No hubiera podido sobrevivir todo esto sin el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

Jackson le dio una sonrisa de apoyo antes de sacarlo de la oficina de Ian. Todos sabían su opinión al respecto y siendo Stiles el marido de Derek su decisión tenía un poquito más de peso que el resto.

No le dirían nada a Derek, Stiles no lo permitiría, por ahora.

 

+

 

—Me ha preguntado por su hogar— comentó Laura— si hemos limpiado su departamento— Stiles sintió su corazón estrujarse— le dije que después hablaríamos sobre eso.  
Cora lo miró con una ceja enarcada al puro estilo Hale.

—Dile que compró una casa en Manhattan, sacaré mis cosas por ahora y él se irá a nuestra casa.

—Tu habitación está disponible Sti— añadió Jackson. Stiles le dio una sonrisa agradecida, siempre había tenido su cuarto en la casa de Jackson e Isaac, por lo menos en lo que él encontraba un departamento.

—¿Y dejar a Derek solo? Ni de chiste— Cora se cruzó de brazos

—Obviamente no puede estar solo, alguien tendría que irse con él.

—Se irá a mi loft, le diremos que comenzamos a vivir juntos y así sería más fácil para él, estar con alguien de su familia— sugirió Cora. Más bien sonaba como una afirmación.  
Stiles la miró largo rato antes de suspirar.

—Júrame que no le dirás nada.

—Solo si él pregunta— Stiles bufó.

—En ese caso, llámame— Cora alzó la barbilla— por favor, quiero ser yo quien se lo explique si recuerda.

La mirada de Cora se ablandó y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias— susurró y cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba dormir, desesperadamente, necesitaba que su mente dejara de hacer tanto ruido y le permitiera descansar. Pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba, era casi imposible.

 

+++

 

_“No debería llorar, pero lloro. No debería romperme, pero me rompo”_

 

La sensación de calor era apabullante. Sentía que se asfixiaría como no lograra salir de ahí. Corría y corría tratando de encontrar la salida, pero a su alrededor solo había oscuridad y al frente una enorme pared blanca. Corría hacia una pared. Una pared que no parecía la salida, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que podría serlo.

Se estrelló contra ella, tratando de atravesarla, sin conseguirlo. Miró con atención la pared. Había alguien detrás de ella, pero no se distinguían sus facciones, era un hombre, de eso estaba seguro por completo. Un susurro se escuchó en el lugar y miró asustado a todos lados.

¿En dónde carajos se encontraba?

_—Miec…_

_—Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor._

Una risa se escuchó y Derek detuvo su caminar. Esa risa… esa risa le gustaba.

_—Una vez más, Der… sí te sale, no es tan complicado._

_—No puedo, tu nombre es difícil._

_—¿Ahora entiendes por qué me puse ese apodo?_

_—¿No puedo decirte solo así en la boda?_

¿Boda?

_—No, Der, tienes que decir mi nombre por lo menos una vez, el resto del tiempo puede ser solo…_

¡¿Puede ser solo qué?!

Los susurros dejaron de escucharse y Derek miró alrededor de nuevo. Seguía viendo la silueta de alguien a través de la pared, completamente quieto.

—¿Quién eres? —lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Solo el silencio le respondió.

La sensación de no poder respirar lo hizo irse de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en el pecho. Vio la pared resquebrajándose, y cuando estaba a punto de revelarse la persona al otro lado cerró los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban en demasía.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo abrió los ojos, esperando ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la pared, pero solo vio el techo de la habitación y la intravenosa en su mano.

Había sido un sueño. Un sueño de algo o alguien importante, dejó que una lágrima corriera libre por su mejilla.

¿A quién estaba olvidando?

Cora se encontraba dormida en el sofá que había en la habitación, consideró despertarla, pero no sabía cuántas noches la chica llevaba sin dormir bien.

Suspiró y se acomodó más contra la mullida almohada. Se hundió un poco más en ella y la sensación que le embargaba le estrujo el corazón. Esa era SU almohada. Esa sensación reconfortante no se la daría una almohada de hospital.

Alguien la había llevado para él.

Necesitaba respuestas. Pero ya.

 

+

 

Eso no podía ser una respuesta.

—No sé a quién más olvidaste, Derek, todos los que conocen y has tenido estrecha relación hemos estado aquí.

A Derek le sonaba a excusa, pero Cora tenía un punto en eso, ya todos habían estado ahí, tal vez él conocía a alguien más y no se los había presentado, incluso podría tener una relación y como ellos no lo conocían, no había estado ahí.

¡Tenía que hacer lo posible por recordar! Podía haber alguien ahí afuera sin saber qué había sucedido con él. Preocupado.

Pero y ¿si no había nadie?

Sintió la impotencia recorrerlo y volvió a hundirse en la almohada. Seguro había sido Cora quien la trajo.

 

+

 

—Hey, Lyds— la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Stiles— la chica tomó la carta y la inspeccionó antes de mirarlo de nuevo— ¿cómo va todo? ¿recordó?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y se hundió en la silla. Lydia lo observó con escrutinio.

—¿Se lo dirás? —Stiles negó de nuevo, su voz demasiado débil para emitir cualquier sonido.

—¿Jamás? —inquirió de nuevo. Stiles la miró a los ojos y respiro profundo.

—Debería, sé que debería, pero me asusta que piense: ya estuve con él, me quería y me trataba bien, ¿para qué busco más?

—Stiles— dijo con seriedad la pelirroja— tú, yo, Cora, Laura y el mundo sabemos que Derek no es así y…

—Era— le interrumpió.

—¿Era? ¿A qué te refieres?

—La pérdida de memoria puede cambiar a una persona Lyds, su forma de ser, de expresarse, ¡hasta de pensar! Sus ideologías pueden ser diferentes ahora Lyds, incluso podría ser heterosexual, porque no recuerda que le gustaban los hombres.

Lydia estaba indecisa entre soltar una carcajada o mantener la mueca preocupada que sabía que tenía.

—Eso sí realmente lo dudo.

—Si no recuerda como era, no puede ser la misma persona— resopló el castaño.

—Recuerda hasta el momento en que fue a Beacon ¿no? —Stiles asintió— empieza desde ahí, en teoría es el mismo del que te enamoraste, eso no ha cambiado.

Lydia vio como los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Y si se lo dices y dejas que él decida? —Stiles le miró con confusión y ella resopló— cuéntale todo, pero dile que él puede hacer lo que quiera con ello, no lo obligarás a estar contigo, puede conocer más gente si quiere, puedes tratar de enamorarlo de nuevo— se encogió de hombros, como si todo fuera muy sencillo y no pudiera creer que su amigo no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo consideré, pero no sé si sea lo mejor.

—Creo que lo mejor para él, Stiles, es que se lo digas— el chico asintió y miró por la ventana.

Lydia resopló, sería una tarde muy larga.

 

+

 

—¡Aun no es tiempo, Cora! —la exclamación de Stiles llamó su atención.

Derek se sentó en la cama y jaló el soporte que llevaba su intravenosa. Se acercó a la puerta, que Laura había dejado entre abierta al salir y se asomó.

—Tienes que decírselo, Stiles— respondió su hermana— ya ha preguntado y tuve que darle largas, sé que no me creyó, pero ya no insistió.

Vio al chico hacerse hacia atrás y recargarse en la pared, tomando entre sus manos el anillo que llevaba colgando.

—Fue su idea, ¿sabías? —alzó el anillo hacia Cora— en varias ocasiones lo dejé en casa porque tenía cirugías y él dijo que llevándolo así no tendría que quitármelo, siempre que estuviera dentro del traje, claro— su hermana soltó una risa.

—Mi hermano siempre tan ingenioso— la chica negó con la cabeza y Derek sintió que el suelo se movía.

¿Él y Stiles eran algo? Más importante, el anillo solo podía significar dos cosas, o estaban comprometidos o estaban casados -ninguna de las dos situaciones era mejor que la otra-.

—¿Le dirás? —susurró la chica, no lo suficientemente bajo para no la escuchara. Stiles negó.

—Aún no es tiempo y…

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? —refutó ella. Stiles suspiró y Derek lo miró con intensidad, indeciso ante salir o quedarse ahí, escuchando a hurtadillas.

—No quiero...— comenzó el castaño.

—Obligarlo a que te quiera, si ya me lo has dicho—Cora se pasó una mano por la cara.

—No sabes la cantidad de veces que imagine que despertaba del coma y en todas ellas su amnesia no me abarcaba, no incluía el tiempo juntos, había considerado esta posibilidad, pero negaba a creerla o pensar demasiado en ella por miedo a que se cumpliera y sucedió, justo esa opción es la que se presentó como secuela y no sé que hacer— el chico miró al suelo y tomó aire, Derek se preguntó cómo podía decir todo eso sin casi respirar— no sé cómo decirle todo o como irlo soltando porque sé que será apabullante para él y tampoco quiero que sufra, no fue su culpa y no lo merece.

Cora solo lo observó unos minutos, mientras el chico trataba de recomponerse de su arrebato. Se acercó y lo abrazó, Derek se sorprendió ante el gesto, ya que su hermana prefería evitar el contacto físico, pero el chico parecía necesitarlo, ya que se aferró a ella como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer. Como lo único que conocía había hecho.

Derek respiró profundo antes de salir de la habitación, Stiles se merecía un descanso de todo el agobio al que se había sometido por su causa.

—No me obligarás a nada, pero quiero saber toda la verdad de nuestra historia— soltó en cuanto salió al pasillo.

Stiles se congeló entre los brazos de su hermana y Cora volteó a verlo con ojos desorbitados.

Derek sabía que no se veía amenazante en su bata de hospital, con pantuflas y la intravenosa, pero los dos chicos se veían aterrados.

 

+++

 

La cara de Derek era un poema. Stiles se reiría si no estuviera tan preocupado por su reacción. Habían esperado a que le dieran el alta, después de mucho rato tratando de convencer a Derek, y después de pedirle a Cora que lo llevara a su casa, la casa que era de ambos, le dijo todo. Absolutamente todo. Sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido para cuando terminó de contarle que estaban casados, se conocieron en Beacon y todo lo relevante en esos cinco años. Desde su traslado a Nueva York para el manejo de la empresa hasta su boda. Stiles también había recibido la oferta de trabajar en un hospital de Manhattan, habían pedido expertos en el área y el remplazo que llegó a Beacon era bueno, dejaba el pueblo en buenas manos.

—¿Tú llevaste mi almohada a mi habitación? —fueron las palabras de Derek, ¿de todo lo que había dicho era lo único que le importaba?

Stiles asintió con cautela.

—No duermes bien sin ella— dijo quedito, con miedo a asustarlo.

—¿Puedo ver tu anillo? —Stiles miró hacia abajo, donde Derek señalaba, había comenzado a juguetear con su argolla, como siempre que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Se pasó la cadena por la cabeza y se lo entregó.

Derek la tomó con cuidado y la vio detenidamente. Stiles pensó que podría explotar de ansiedad.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— musitó cuando habían pasado cinco minutos y Derek no había dicho palabra, seguía observando la argolla con atención, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Perdón— susurró Derek— perdón por no poder recordarte— levantó la vista y conectó su mirada con Stiles, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas— se ve que eres un chico increíble y debí quererte mucho— a Stiles no le pasó por alto el debí, en tiempo pasado— pero no puedo recordar, yo no…— Derek comenzó a llorar y Stiles no sabía que hacer.  
Después de tomarse dos segundos para analizarlo se acercó con cautela a él y le paso un brazo por los hombros, Derek se derrumbó contra él y Stiles sintió las lágrimas empapando su hombro y parte de su cuello. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Lo solucionarás, siempre lo haces.

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si nunca recuerdo que te quería? ¿Y si nunca recupero mis memorias?

—Harás nuevas, si me permites haremos nuevas memorias. Déjame volverte a enamorar.

—¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Si no logro enamorarme de ti? ¿De recordar que estamos casados? ¿De hacerte feliz?

—Te dejaré ir, eres libre de irte cuando quieras Derek, no te obligaré a estar junto a mí, a que me quieras como antes —Su voz sonaba fuerte, pero por dentro se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

—¿Y si quiero quererte, pero algo no me lo permite?

—Lo arreglaremos, siempre lo hacemos.

Derek suspiró contra su cuello y ambos se relajaron. Stiles comenzó a pasar las manos por su cabello y el pelinegro se dejó hacer, aun sostenía la argolla de Stiles cuando se quedó dormido.

Stiles se permitió relajarse y al poco rato cerró los ojos.

Durmió como no lo había hecho en meses.

 

+++

 

Tener que reintegrarse al trabajo fue complicado, su cabeza aun daba vueltas ante cada persona que le presentaban y con la que había trabajado por años. Su situación en la casa (aun no podía llamarla suya, por más que Stiles insistiera) no era mucho mejor. El chico -su marido, ni más ni menos- le había dicho que él podía irse y dejarle la casa completa para él, Cora o Laura o quien quisiera podría acompañarlo, tenían suficientes habitaciones, él se había asegurado de ello. Él la había construido. Su corazón se encogía cada vez que pensaba que él había hecho esa casa, para que vivieran los dos, juntos, porque eran pareja.

Ahora no recordaba nada de eso, ni viendo los planos que él mismo había hecho. Había decidido quedarse con la esperanza de recordar algo y también para no dejar a Stiles más tiempo del que ya lo había hecho. El chico no lo merecía.

Miro la taza de café frente a él, con el ceño tan fruncido como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. La taza no le había hecho nada, ni Stiles, ni la lluvia la noche del accidente, ni el mundo.

Nadie tenía la culpa de su pérdida de memoria. Ni siquiera él.

Jamás sabría el por qué.

Derek se tocó la cabeza ante el punzante dolor que lo asaltó, esa frase la recordaba, alguien se la había dicho, no era suya.

Suspiró, esperaba que sus recuerdos volvieran, pero sería mejor con imágenes que acompañaran a las frases, no solo palabras sueltas al aire.

 

+++

 

—Tiene que ser una broma— musitó al ver el memo en sus manos.

Llevaba dos semanas a cargo, de nuevo, de la empresa y justo ese día llegaba un transferido de la sede de Phoenix. Él no estaba en condiciones de enseñarle a alguien como era el trabajo, no tenía tiempo ni ganas y para su mala suerte él se había ofrecido para enseñar a los nuevos como era el ritmo en Nueva York, mucho más agitado que en el resto del país, ya que ahí se llevaban a cabo todos los trámites importantes y las revisiones de cada nueva construcción.  
Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Stiles.

El chico lo trataba normal -tan normal como podía ser su situación- siempre había cautela en su mirada y nunca lo tocaba, ni por error, ni para pasarle la taza humeante de café ni el cereal. Básicamente solo se veían por las mañanas y a veces en la noche, si Stiles no tenía turno nocturno en el hospital. ¿Cómo le hacían cuando todo era “normal”? ¿No discutían por no verse? Derek se estaba quedando en la habitación de invitados y básicamente vivían como compañeros de casa, le recordaba un poco a la época que compartió departamento con Laura. Eso sí, el chico le prestaba especial atención cuando hablaban y Derek se reía sin querer de las ocurrencias que decía. No recordaba reírse tanto con alguien en los últimos… Oh. Seguramente lo había hecho con él, Stiles lo había logrado, solo que no lo recordaba.

Un recuerdo de cabello enmarañado, piernas enredadas y un placentero escozor en su espalda lo distrajo. Tal vez cuando se veían no se soltaban, casi literalmente.  
Los toques a su puerta lo distrajeron lo suficiente para devolverlo a la realidad.

—Pase— dijo y espero a que la persona entrara.

Un chico alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos impresionantemente grises entró. Derek se quedó un blanco por unos segundos. Era devastadoramente atractivo.  
Derek aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Tú debes ser James— el chico le estrechó la mano que Derek había estirado en su dirección.

—James Caan, mucho gusto, señor Hale.

—Llámame Derek, ni mis empleados me dicen señor— el chico asintió.

Comenzaron a hablar de lo que James tendría que hacer en la empresa, que básicamente eran las revisiones y gestiones de los aspectos financieros antes de pasárselos a él. Era casi lo mismo que hacía en Phoenix.

Derek se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ese chico, sin querer había comenzado a preguntarle sobre su antiguo hogar y si estaba satisfecho con su traslado.

—Si no quisiera estar aquí no habría pedido el cambio a esta sede— Derek le frunció el ceño y James se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos por un café y me cuentas más sobre eso— Derek tomó su saco y se puso en pie, el chico lo imitó.

Ambos fueron hasta el elevador y James no se callaba por un segundo, siguió relatándole todo sobre su estadía en la oficina de Phoenix. Curiosamente Derek le encontraba parecido con alguien, como si ya hubiera tratado con una persona igual de ruidosa, pero desafortunadamente no lo recordaba.

Al llegar a la cafetería de la oficina, que estaba en el primer piso, se quedó observando la lista de helados. Olvidando por completo su café.

Helado de pistache.

Miró el letrero durante segundos que se le hicieron eternos, como si esas tres palabras fueran algo de vital importancia.

La voz de James lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y pidió un café expresso.

Cuando iban de regreso en el elevador dejó a James en el décimo piso y él siguió hasta el último. El resto de la tarde se le hizo realmente tedioso y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para dormir.

No se sorprendió al encontrar desierta la casa, Stiles había pegado un post it en el refri diciéndole que tendría turno de noche. Cenó y no perdió tiempo en llegar a su cama.

Esa noche soñó con el centro comercial de Beacon Hills y helado de pistache.

 

+++

 

Stiles se detuvo en el umbral. Laura miró hacia atrás cuando el chico había dejado de hablar. Miró en la dirección que Stiles veía y sintió su mandíbula caer el suelo.  
Su hermano estaba platicando animadamente con alguien, mientras comían en la cafetería de la oficina.

Ella había quedado con Stiles para comer ese día porque quería hablar de un par de cosas sobre su relación y el avance que estaba teniendo con Derek. En palabras del chico, su hermano aún no se enamoraba, pero estaba teniendo un avance, parecía que Derek confiaba en él.

Todos esos intentos y meses podían irse por la borda al ver la expresión de alegría de Derek. Laura solo lo había visto así antes, con una persona.

_Con Stiles._

Pero en todo este tiempo no se había mostrado así de feliz.

Volteó a tiempo de ver a Stiles salir casi corriendo del lugar. Ella fue tras él, sin correr para no llamar la atención. Lo alcanzó en la entrada del gran edificio que pertenecía a su familia.

—Suéltame Laura— dijo en voz baja y un escalofrío recorrió su mano cuando lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Puede que no signifique nada, Sti— el chico volteó, con una máscara de indiferencia que hasta ella lastimaba.

—Lo mira como me miraba a mí— su voz sonaba estrangulada, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar— nunca lo había visto así con nadie Lau— una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y Laura lo abrazó.

Comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño mientras el chico sollozaba en su hombro.

—Voy a pedir la separación— susurró cuando se separó de ella.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo, dadas las circunstancias, legalmente puedo hacerlo.

—Él no lo permitirá.

—No se enterará hasta que ya este hecho, no lo obligaré a estar junto a mí y sé que Derek no me lo dirá pronto, no hasta que esté seguro de lo que siente por ese chico, porque es más que obvio que siente algo por él.

—Jackson, como su abogado, se lo dirá, tiene qué, no es ético hacer algo así a sus espaldas.

Stiles se pasó un mano por el cabello en gesto desesperado.

—Hablaré con Lydia, como mi abogada me asesorará y hará llegar todo con Jackson— Laura trató de tomarlo del brazo— no puedo estar aquí Laura, no puedo seguir en esa casa haciéndome ilusiones de algo que jamás pasará, no puedo seguir enamorándome de él, solo ha cambiado en algunas cosas y ¡carajo! Me he enamorado de cada una de ellas y es como si me enamorara del nuevo Derek y sigo amando al anterior.

Laura lo miró unos segundos. Y sacó unas llaves de su bolso.

—Puedes ir a mi departamento, la habitación de invitados está limpia y arreglada— Stiles las tomó y le dio una sonrisa agradecida— tienes que hablarlo con él Sti, no te vayas solo así.

—No creo que haya mucho que decir— dijo y dio media vuelta.

Laura lo miró con tristeza antes de entrar al edificio de nuevo.

 

+

 

—Lo miras como me mirabas a mí, Derek— sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esas palabras.

Al llegar, había encontrado a Stiles metiendo un par de cosas en cajas, algunos retratos y libros y cuando le dijo lo que había visto en la cafetería sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba, como si la Tierra se hubiera salido de su órbita. No quería que se fuera, de alguna extraña manera lo necesitaba, algo en su interior se lo gritaba.

—No es justo ni para ti, ni para mí ni para él— Stiles seguía acomodando algo en el interior de la caja— y no puedo seguir aquí viendo todo esto— el chico se limpió la mejilla antes de levantar la mirada.

—No quiero que te vayas— Derek había estirado una mano hacia él.

—¿Eso cambiaría algo? —susurró sin moverse ni un ápice. Derek no supo que responder.

Stiles arrastró dos maletas que había al lado del sillón y acomodó las dos cajas, una sobre otra. Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, llevándose las maletas y metiéndolas en el coche azul eléctrico que le pertenecía, regresó por las cajas y Derek lo tomó del brazo antes de salir. Se miraron a los ojos por segundos y Derek deseó recordar todo en ese instante, no quería dejarlo ir, no así, pero no había nada que pudiera decir para detenerlo, nada que no fuera una mentira.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te complemente, Derek— susurró y depositó un beso en su mejilla— hablaré con Jackson sobre el divorcio, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Vio al chico irse, sintiendo una sensación de malestar en el interior.

Tú me complementas, quiso decir, interiormente lo gritaba, pero ¿cómo decirlo si no podía recordarlo?

 

+++

 

Había salido a correr, necesitaba olvidar su nefasta situación sentimental. Necesitaba ser libre, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Cuando sus pulmones ardieron y exigieron que se detuviera se quedó observando la pista frente a él. Correr en Central Park era genial. Había ciertos caminos que eran poco transitados y le daban la calma que su mente le negaba.

Todo estaba bien hasta que lo vio. Jamás podría olvidar a ese chico, aunque quisiera.

Era el mismo que había visto con Derek, sacándole sonrisas que tenían su firma Stilinski, pero ya no eran para él. Ahora tenían la firma de cualquiera que fuera el apellido del chico.

Stiles ignoró el dolor en sus costillas y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, directo al departamento que estaba compartiendo con Laura.

 

+++

 

—Derek— canturreó James desde la cocina. Derek se levantó del sofá y se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—¿Café? —Derek frunció el ceño. Asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos, mirando hacia las escaleras.

La imagen de James en su cocina no parecía correcta. No se sentía bien, como si estuviera ocupando el lugar de alguien que si era adecuado ahí. Aun se preguntaba cómo había llegado el chico hasta ahí. Sabía que era su culpa, él fue quien le ofreció quedarse en la casa, después de la cena que tuvieron, a causa de la torrencial tormenta que se desató.

Él había dormido en la habitación principal y James en la de invitados, algo se sentía incómodo al pensar en el rubio de diferente manera.

James lo llamó para que desayunaran y Derek parecía estar en piloto automático, respondiendo con monosílabos y asentimientos. El rubio parecía ofuscado, pero no había dicho nada al respecto.

Extrañamente, James le recordaba a alguien.

Después de que Derek le insistiera, lo más educadamente que pudo, a que el chico se fuera, subió a su habitación. La habitación que anteriormente había compartido con Stiles.

No había curioseado en el lugar desde que Stiles se fue y solo había pasado su ropa al armario y sus artículos de aseo personal. Fuera de eso no había nada más ahí.

Abrió los cajones de la encimera, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le permitiera quitarse esa sensación molesta del pecho. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Había un par de folletos de agencias de adopción y una solicitud a medio elaborar, llenada con su letra, con la fecha de marzo de 2017. Un mes antes de su accidente. Tragó con fuerza y siguió rebuscando en el cajón. Hasta el fondo, detrás de otro bonche de papeles había una cajita negra. Derek la abrió y encontró una argolla igual a la de Stiles, solo que esa tenía en su interior un símbolo celta, muy parecido al triskel que él tenía tatuado en la espalda y que había visto en el interior de la argolla de Stiles, junto a ésta había una notita, y Derek reconoció la letra como suya.

¿Te casarías conmigo? Podía leerse a la perfección.

Derek la miró por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que un punzante dolor en la cabeza lo azotó y un torrente de imágenes llegaron a su mente.

Sus recuerdos, los estaba recuperando.

Se levantó con prisa de la cama, pero tuvo que volverse a sentar ante el mareo que lo asaltó.

Necesitaba hablar con Stiles.

 

+

 

La ducha después de correr había sido tan reconfortante que Stiles se sintió en paz por primera vez en semanas.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello de camino a su habitación. Ese era su día libre y Laura no se encontraba.

Justo por eso le extrañó el ruido de llaves en la cerradura y cómo alguien entraba. Se quedó de pie a mitad del salón, sabía que no era un ladrón, porque ¿qué ladrón tenía llaves de la casa que robaba?

La respiración se atascó en sus pulmones al ver a Derek entrar.

El pelinegro también se detuvo a medio camino del salón, viéndolo fijamente.

—Tu tatuaje— dijo después de recomponerse. Stiles miró hacia su cadera, donde el símbolo celta del triskel estaba.

Derek alzó la mano y le mostró su argolla.

—Mi anillo tiene grabado tu tatuaje y el tuyo el mío— Stiles asintió con cautela.

—Fue tu idea— murmuró.

—Lo sé— Stiles lo miró con confusión— lo recuerdo.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás, Derek no bromearía con eso ¿o sí? Al menos no el Derek que él conocía y del que se enamoró.

—Recuerdo todo Sti, absolutamente todo— se adelantó un paso— recuerdo que te amaba y sé que te amo, estoy seguro y sé que me enamoré de ti en estos meses.

Stiles recortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Lo haces en verdad? —Derek asintió.

—Me di cuenta de que James me recordaba a ti, inconscientemente y hoy no he podido seguirlo viendo y después encontré esto— levantó la argolla— y todo regresó a mí— Stiles soltó una risa de alivio mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—De haberlo sabido te lo hubiera enseñado antes.

—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto— Derek depositó un beso en su frente y lo abrazó— joder, se siente tan bien.

Stiles se permitió abrazarlo, hundir el rostro en su cuello y sentir que todo estaba bien ahora.

Depositó un beso debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, ahí donde sabía que a Derek le encantaba y lo apretó un poquito más fuerte.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

—No puedo hacerme una idea— susurró Derek y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos— tengo doce meses que recuperar y me gustaría empezar ahora— Stiles lo miró con una ceja levantada sugerentemente.

—¿Ahora, ahora?

—Ahora—afirmó.

—Estamos en casa de tu hermana.

—Sé que no volverá hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Stiles se mordió el labio y lo condujo a la habitación que estaba ocupando, dejando caer su toalla en el proceso.

Derek besó toda la piel a la que tuvo acceso y Stiles se lo permitió.

Un gemido necesitado salió de su garganta cuando Derek, por fin, besó sus labios. Porque lo había extrañado, porque después de todo, siempre lo arreglaban, ninguno dejaría que todo se rompiera entre ellos sin luchar todo lo que pudieran, porque sus corazones hacían uno solo, latiendo por los dos, de nuevo.

 

_“El tiempo rescata lejanas esencias, ilumina oscuros rincones del pasado y enciende el relámpago de la memoria.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues tenía ganas de hacer un memory loss au y vi la oportunidad perfecta con este fic C:  
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo, porque yo ame escribirlo *inserte un corazón azul* *porque amo los corazones azules*  
> Un beso, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este trabajo está dedicado a mi amiga Ana, que me pidió un fic donde ellos fueran amigos y uno le rompiera el corazón al otro, pero me agradó más la idea de que ambos lo hicieran y al final pudieran arreglarlo.En fin... Me gustan los finales felices xD  
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo, ya saben, me encantaría leer sus comentarios y si quieren dejar kudos adelante :)  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
